


Dean's Bisexual? Didn't See That Coming

by vibraniumkink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Car Accidents, Coming Out, Impala, Internalized Homophobia, long car rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumkink/pseuds/vibraniumkink
Summary: The boys get mad at each other, Dean ditches Sam for a few days. He comes out to Sam over the phone.





	

Sam always gazes out the window on car rides, brooding and silent. Dean focuses on the music, occasionally looking over at Sam for either the prospect of conversation or to check on him. 

He makes a face like he's about to say something, but he can't quite phrase it right. The road is straight and dark, it doesn't need to be looked at right now. Dean inhales, then throws caution to the wind to speak.

"So... Charlie and that fairy."

Sam looks over with a puzzled look,

"What about it?" He asks, playing dumb despite knowing  _ exactly _ what this is about.

Dean clears his voice and takes one hand off the wheel, making a hand motion to bide some time.

"Well, what'd you think about it?" Dean raises a brow.

"Dean," always in that annoyed tone, grimacing,

"Is this what you think about on car rides?" He scoffs, smiling a little because honestly, he shouldn't be surprised.

Dean shrugs, then purses his lips as his gaze returns to the road ahead,

"I mean... yeah. What else could I be doing?" 

Sam rolls his eyes.

"You're a pig." 

"Chicks dig me." He defends.

"Whatever—and I didn't care, Dean, they were just kissing." Sam reaches to turn the radio up higher.

Dean slaps his hand away with lightning fast reflexes.

"Don't touch her like that, she's mine." Always personifying his precious baby Impala. Sam looks out the window, trying to get back into his own head before he says something back to Dean.

"Well don't think of Charlie like that, she's like a little sister." Too late.

They start bickering, Sam makes an intelligent quip and Dean shuts up. Like always.

A few minutes later after they settle down, Dean, hard headed, starts up again.

"Well didn't you think it was hot, at least?" Dean tries, almost desperately. Sam has no idea why Dean keeps talking to him about sex and girls, Sam's just not as obsessed as Dean. Sure, having sex as often as his brother would be nice but it's not a coping skill like it is for him. He doesn't  _ need or depend _ on it like Dean does, in fact, Sam can tell when Dean hasn't gotten laid because he starts to whine about how women this, women that.

Sam sighs again,

"Oh my God. Yes, I thought it was hot, but it didn't get me all bothered like you." He looks pointedly at Dean.

"What's that look for? Don't make me turn this car around." Dean shoots the same look back at Sam, both of them able to mirror each other with ease.

"I'm just thinking—you'd think it was disgusting if you walked in on two guys." 

"Ew, what?! Why does your mind even go there?!" Deans thinking about pulling over for some food, he needs a break from this, and God he needs some sexual release. Pick up a girl, get in, get off, get back on the road.

"I'm just saying. You’re perfectly fine with girl on girl but if it's the other way around—"

"It's gross." He interrupts with a tone of finality.

"What about it?" Sam asks. Sam's straight, through and through, but he's confident enough in his sexuality that he won't shy away from those issues. Though Dean has  _ always _ been hyper masculine, straight as an arrow, stereotypical tough guy, Sam's always wondered if he's overcompensating.

"The guy on guy part! Everything about it!"

"But you don't mind anal with a girl, do you?" Sam blindsides Dean with that question.

Dean takes an exit to a small town, driving fast still.

"If she's clean." Dean admits quietly.

"Exactly. So what's the big deal?" Sam's really trying to get him to realize, and it doesn't make sense that he's so disgusted, afraid, even, by gay sex. Sam's pretty sure he's hiding something.

"Nothing’s the big deal! I just don't wanna think about it."

He's angry, he has that stiff brow and pointed look at the road, hunting for somewhere to sit down and eat, somewhere where they don't have to sit together.

"Dean, you don't need to get all worked up. I just want you to realize that it's not wrong."

"I'm not gay!" He roars, stepping on the gas and making a drastic U-turn, tires screeching.

"Okay! I never said you were, calm the fuck down!" Sam puts his hand over Dean's, trying to calm him. He always gets this angry when the topic of  _ male _ homosexuality comes up.

"Get the fuck off me." Dean growls.

"Let me out then. Go take out your steam on someone else, _ a guy maybe. _ " Sam cuts, Dean looking at him while the car is still barreling down the main street of the tiny town.

"I'm not fucking gay, you hear me?!" There's an intensity to his voice, and Sam knows he's pushed too far.

"Stop the car!" Dean's not focused on the road at all, and he doesn't see a van in front of them.

"Wh—" Dean cuts himself off, slamming on the breaks. It doesn't work, and he rear-ends the van.

"Motherfucker! God-fucking-damnit! Fuck!" Dean's banging on the steering wheel, honking the horn as an angry, bull necked man lumbers out of the van. Sam gets out, calming the other man down. They talk a bit, Sam making up a perfect lie that Dean got mad that they got lost. The giant man, Hank, is forgiving. Sam offers Hank money, he takes it, and he drives off, everything forgotten.

Dean's bent over the steering wheel, crying silently. Sam tries to get back in the car but it's locked.

"Dean—"

"Get your bag and find a fucking motel." He yells through the window. Sam looks dejected as ever, just trying to help. He walks to the trunk and gets his bag, starting down the road in the opposite direction.

That's where they part ways for a week.

Sam stays in a motel, not having the cash he needs so he starts washing dishes at a diner. He knows Dean would love the diner, big, fat, juicy burgers and thick cut fries full of seasoning and salt, homemade ketchup. He never stops calling him, but Dean doesn't pick up. He's been wallowing in self hatred and sexual frustration for the past week, hidden out in his room at the bunker, getting absolutely shit faced.

One particular night a week after the incident, he calls Sam. He's at the motel, staring at the ceiling, cellphone in his hand with Dean's primary contact on the screen. 

Sam picks up immediately, rushing out the words,

"Are you okay?" Dean can hear the worry in his question. There's silence on the other line for a good ten seconds before Dean sniffles, and admits.

"…no…" he says in a quiet, whining tone, sounding apologetic.

Sam's quiet too for a moment.

"I'm still in the same spot you left me, there's a diner here I'm sure you'd love, huge portions, great food—why don't we uh, we go siddown and chat? In person? Would that be good?" Sam's asking in a nursing, polite way, worried sick about Dean. He almost had Charlie check on him. And Garth. 

"I haven't fixed baby yet." Dean admits. His voice is gravelly and hoarse, either from lack of use or screaming.

This is bad. This is devastating, and Sam knows this is bad when Dean hasn't made way to fix his quite possibly favorite thing on Earth.

"I can go to you then? Pick you up and drive us back here?" At this point, he'd drive from the little podunk town to the ends of the earth and back to get Dean that diner's food. Anything to see him smile and appreciate some good food, a good milkshake, because no doubt all he's been consuming is potato chips, pie, and booze (not that a greasy burger, fries and a milkshake is much better.)

"Sammy wait." He says, sounding a bit more himself, but still mopey.

"Yeah Dean?"

Silence for a beat.

"Will you still... will you still love me?" Dean never says he loves Sam, and Sam never says it back. An "I need you" every now and again or some banter is enough, killing monsters together is even better. 

"Of course, Dean. You're my brother and I'll always love you." Sam's starting to tear up.

"Well Sammy... don't hate me... I'm not… I'm not all straight."

Sam smiles through his tears and sniffles.

"Okay. I'm fine with that." He says,

"I still love you."

"I love you too..." Dean’s voice cracks.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Sam cooes. Maybe this isn't a bad thing.

"Stop nursing me. I'm fine, jackass." He grumbles.

Sam laughs.

"Well, put some clothes on, wash up, I'll be there soon bro." He promises, wiping the tears from his eyes.


End file.
